The song remains the same
by Liraz Nightray
Summary: Lo que es: está muerto. Lo que nunca debería ser: volver a la vida. Triste pero cierto; vivo o muerto, la canción sigue siendo la misma. "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2015 – Silver Fullbuster. Del Foro GJM"
1. Here I go into new days

**Claim:** Silver Fullbuster **  
Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
 **Words: 456,** sin nada; sin título, sin notas de autor. Solo texto. **  
Notas de autor:** Tengo programado escribir la serie de drabbles los sábado. En fin, por el género que me salió, no planeo nada sorprendente, sino más bien con muchos bajones. Paciencia que es la primera vez que lo escribo. El primer drabble corresponde a la emoción y me tocó ternura ―nada qué ver con el género, _putasmadres_ ―. **  
Disclaimer:** "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2015 - Silver Fullbuster del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos" **  
**

* * *

 **The song remains the same**

 **Capítulo I: Here I go into new days**

* * *

Silver conoció la ternura en dos ocasiones. Una; cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Mika, amor a primera vista, y dos; cuando conoció a su hijo.

Un bebé recién nacido y bastante llorón, como todos los bebés, pero que cuando cargó por primera vez entre sus brazos supo que no existía amor más puro y eterno que el de un padre para su hijo.

Era tierno y frágil e inspiró en él tanto amor que juró cuidarlo y protegerlo de todo.

Un pequeño ser; inocente y con un dulce aroma. Nacido del gran amor, que tanto él como su esposa, se profesaron. _Gray,_ era el nombre que decidieron para su hijo. Si él era _Silver,_ no había mejor nombre para su hijo.

Gray, _gris_. Un poco más opaco que la _plata_ , pero del mismo tono y fuerte a su vez, tuvo tantos sueños para él y con él, porque en cuanto su hijo nació, se sintió tan completo, tan lleno de amor y de tranquilidad, que pidió que ese sentimiento fuera perpetuo.

Sus nuevos días eran tan plenos y tan tiernos. Todo ello, deseado y envidiado por muchos, lo tenía gracias a dos personas que solo lo hacían feliz.

No hubo día en que no agradeció tener esa familia que tuvo.

No pasó una hora en que dejara de amarlos.

No existió un segundo en que no sintiera que su debilidad era su pequeño hijo que conforme crecía, se parecía más a él. Amaba recordar la forma en que balbuceaba al intentar hablar, sus primeros pasos, la forma en que su manita apretaba la suya para que no lo dejara solo en las noches.

Un amor puro y gratuito, que se renovaba día con día, porque aunque su nombre dijera lo contrario, un punto medio entre lo negro y lo blanco; entre la luz y la oscuridad, para él, su hijo no era acromático; era luminosidad, era calidez porque con su sola existencia inundó de amor su mundo.

Un mundo que de pronto se vio ensombrecido y lleno de muerte por _Deliora._

 _Gray._ Era en lo que pensaba; aún era pequeño y debía protegerlo. Todavía recordaba que apretaba su camisa con fuerza para que no se alejara a pelear.

 _Gray._ Los llantos, lamentos y gritos desgarradores.

Pero él ya estaba más lejos que cerca, pronto alcanzaría a su esposa. En esos momentos sentía desesperación ¿Por qué tuvieron que pasar por eso? ¿Y, Gray? ¿Qué sería de él?

Dolía pero no había salvación. Pronto los alcanzará y quizás eso era lo único que le quedaba por rogar para morir en paz. Los tres tendrían la vida eterna; lejos del dolor y del sufrimiento. Juntos, los tres, en un nuevo mundo donde podría cumplir sus sueños. Un lugar donde su hijo podría seguirle tomando la mano.

* * *

 **#**

 **Estoy de fiesta porque es mi fic 50. Quiero dedicarlo a una persona especial, que hace mucho dejó este mundo y que hoy cumple años: mi abuelo.** **Yo no sé qué piensa un padre.** **Pero me proyecté ―miren la fecha, es normal que ande taciturna―. Soy una perra. Tan tierno que iba, pero me tocó tragedia y todo acaba feo. No sé si es tierno, no soy una persona tierna. No me maten. Adiós.** **xD**

 **Mejor iré a ver One Piece.**


	2. I'm pain, I'm hope, I'm suffer

**Claim:** Silver Fullbuster  & Gray. F  
 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
 **Words: 417,** sin nada; sin título, sin notas de autor. Solo texto.  
 **Notas de autor:** He decidido cambiar el claim de esto: En vez de Silver, será un Silver y Gray; haré una relación padre-hijo. Porque tengo que rellenar algo en mí ―echarle sal a mis heridas―. No sé si quiero hacerlos llorar o yo terminar llorando. En fin; gracias a Tsumi por todos los hermosos reviews que siempre me deja, dice que soy su senpai y como senpai ―olvidé mencionártelo en el MP― te haré un regalito. Este drabble corresponde al género: tragedy.  
 **Disclaimer:** **"** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2015 - Silver Fullbusterdel foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"

* * *

 **The song remains the same**

 **Capítulo II: I'm pain, I'm hope, I'm suffer**

* * *

Dolor es sentir. Sentir que picaban, escarban e infectaban las heridas sensoriales y sentimentales. Algo subjetivo y molesto, también triste y lastimero. Eso era el dolor.

Tenía cicatrices que el demonio le causó; lesiones hechas tras luchar contra él y heridas que le provocó al matarlo. Marcas visibles en su piel y cicatrices invisibles a los ojos de otros y tan fáciles de abrir, por eso eran las que más dolían. El alma no era algo tangible y fácil de curar, se necesitaba tiempo y amor para lograrlo.

El dolor de cada hueso, de cada raspón y cada cortada no se podía comparar con el sentimiento de dolor que provocaba perder a su esposa e hijo. El morir y dejarlos. Querer ir tras ellos y no poder, renunciar a la luz de su vida para quedarse sumido entre los miedos y resentimientos, entre las esperanzas arrancadas, los sueños arruinados y las vidas robadas.

Escuchaba los gritos de angustia, mismos que se fueron apagando conforme su vista se nublaba, junto con las lágrimas saladas que se mezclaban con el hierro de la sangre. Todo eso manchó su anhelo de sanación.

¿Qué había tras la muerte? No lo recordaba ―o quizá no alcanzó a verlo― porque en medio de su angustia; se convirtió en esperanza. No vivía, pero existía y se le daba la oportunidad de vengar. Ajustar cuentas por su esposa e hijo. Ya no tenía a nadie a quién rendirle cuentas ―ellos ya habían muerto años atrás―. Y guardaba la ilusión de que algún día, la vida cambiaría para todos y nadie tendría que sufrir el verse separado en vida y también en muerte de lo que más amaba.

Danzar de la mano con los demonios, le repugnó la idea pero una vez que uno cayó muerto, pidió su descanso. Se rogaba por ello; todos pedían por la paz del difunto. Y cuando no se les permitía, siquiera, acomodarse en ese manto blanco y tranquilo, era fácil ahogarse en un mar de falsas esperanzas; donde se creía que se suturaban y se desinfectaban las heridas. Pero no, matar no los traerá de vuelta, matar no lo llevará con ellos.

Tarde, se anunció que para los cadáveres danzantes no quedaba más que sufrimiento. Porque él mató en nombre de su familia, tiñó de sangre sus recuerdos, extinguió la esperanza y se pudrió en el mundo.

En su travesía después de la muerte, fue dolor primero, después esperanza y terminó siendo amargura... y por eso los muertos no deberían vivir.

* * *

JEJEJEJE fin.


	3. Ain't no mercy left for me

**Claim:** Silver Fullbuster  & Gray. F **  
Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
 **Words: 494,** sin nada; sin título, sin notas de autor. Solo texto. **  
Notas de autor:** Penúltimo capítulo de esta serie de drabbles, confieso que me ha venido perfecto los capítulos del anime con esto ―todo se me está acomodando―. Gracias a mi querida Tsumi por sus comentarios. Este drabble corresponde al rated k. **  
Disclaimer:** "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2015 - Silver Fullbusterdel foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"

* * *

 **The song remains the same**

 **Capítulo III:** **Ain't no mercy left for me**

* * *

En vida, muerte y existencia la canción era la misma.

 _«Esposa muerta, hijo muerto y tú un cadáver danzante, que bailará y cantará al compás que los demonios quieran»._

Pudo bailar, tararear, escuchar, filosofar y envidiar en el mundo de los humanos. Se le permitió ver los festejos y anhelar pertenecer a ellos, porque si su familia viviera, estaba seguro que los hubiera llevado a la gran celebración de los grandes juegos mágicos.

Los demonios lo dejaron bailar, desenvolverse en la pista y ver a la pantalla para reconocer el rostro de su hijo.

 _«Gray, Gray, Gray»._ Dictó el coro de la canción. Gray ganando su encuentro en el último día de los juegos.

Las lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos y resbalaron con una simetría lenta y dolorosa.

 _«Gray, Gray, Gray»._ Se repitió, en ese momento que yacía en el suelo pensó en sus manos; indignas ―fuera de ritmo― y sucias ante el recuerdo de su familia.

 _«Teñiste tu dolor de falsas esperanzas. La canción te timó y la realidad es otra: tu hijo no murió y eso te llevó a tomar una decisión»._

―Lanza el último golpe ―era hora de que la triste balada terminara.

―¡No bromees! ¡Tú eres mi padre! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Nada, solo bailar en sinfonía con la muerte. ―Estaba esperando a que me mataras ―el ritmo cambiaba ―tienes razón, yo…alguna vez fui tu padre. Pero ahora, ni siquiera soy un humano, ni un demonio. Soy un cadáver; he estado muerto desde hace diecisiete años.

 _«La letra dice que tu vida fue y será tragedia, misma que inundará a tu hijo»._

―Un nigromante es una maldición que te permite controlar cadáveres. Yo era un cadáver que recogió para sus experimentos.

 _«Volviste a la vida para experimentar; dolor y muerte. Y para no encontrar piedad»._

 _»_ Un experimento exitoso: aguantó mucho porque su existencia solo tenía misión que cumplir: cobrar venganza contra los demonios que le quitaron a su familia. Convivir con demonios ―fingirse parte de los suyos― para irlos matando en secreto. Pero justo en ese momento, cuando meditaba de lo que pudo ser su vida, la canción se detuvo para cambiar por otra.

―Vi que estabas vivo y me di cuenta que mis manos estaban muy sucias y que ya no tenía derecho para luchar por ti y tu madre.

―¿Por eso quieres morir?

―Ya estoy muerto, solo quiero borrar mi existencia.

Era justo lo que se necesitaba para que la música dejara de sonar, para que sus oídos descansaran y para que sus manos se limpiaran. ―Te dejo todo a ti. Fui cruel contigo, esas palabras debieron doler.

 _«La justificación es que para que la melodía llegara su fin, moviste cuerdas que hirieron a tu hijo»._

―Puedes olvidarte de mí, después de todo… el hombre que conocías murió hace mucho tiempo.

―Pero… aún eres mi padre.

―No. Ningún padre golpearía a su hijo ―respondió lleno de dolor.

 _«Lagrimando de aquí hasta allá. El sonido debe detenerse; Gray es el indicado»._

* * *

 **I don't know. This chapter was** **AWFUL.**

 **Quise hacer un balance entre lo que hacía hasta ver que Gray seguía vivo hasta llegar a la batalla donde pide que lo mate. Está horriblemente redundante: lo de arriba lo digo abajo. Y tuve la maldita necesidad de darle énfasis al título: la canción de Silver es la tragedia y ésta se repite y se repite. Muere a mano de los demonios, mata a nombre de su familia siendo un cadáver, ve que su hijo vive y la canción se repite: tragedia y sufrimiento.**

 **OSAZO.**

 **El otro estará mejor.**

 **Adiós.**


	4. Do you bury me when I'm gone?

**Claim:** Silver Fullbuster  & Gray. F **  
Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
 **Words: 453,** sin nada; sin título, sin notas de autor. Solo texto. **  
Notas de autor:** Último capítulo, corresponde al hecho. Bueno, me ayudó mucho los últimos dos capítulos del anime. Me encantaron, espero que les guste. **  
Disclaimer:** "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2015 - Silver Fullbuster del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"

* * *

 **The song remains the same**

 **Capítulo IV: Do you bury me when I'm gone?**

* * *

 _Para que yo pueda viajar, necesito encontrar mi destino. Y ya lo tengo: el cielo_

 _Para emprender el viaje necesito. también, hacer mi equipaje: no llevo ropa, eso no es necesario pero a cambio llevo mi alma, la inmensa alegría que me dio verte, de ver que sigues vivo y que estás bien. Todo lo que tengo que dejar, te lo dejaré a ti: amor, poder y un mensaje especial._

 _Esta marcha no es redonda. Es de una sola ida y sinceramente, no quiero regresar. No existe un boleto de vuelta, ya lo tuve y resultó ser una desgracia, porque no es natural._

 _Este viaje lo tengo que hacer solo. Así que... adiós, hijo._

 _Adiós, me voy para encontrarme con tu madre, con mi esposa a la que tanto quiero ver. Me voy porque hace rato quiero hacerlo y por suerte, tuve la oportunidad de despedirme de ti._

 _¿Me vas a extrañar cuando me vaya?_

 _Sí, lo sé. Yo también te extrañaré. Pero recuérdame alegre, piensa que este viaje todos lo vamos hacer algún día que es mi momento de tomarlo, porque cuando lo tuve no me dejaron gozar de mi alma liberada._

 _Extráñame pero por poquito tiempo. Déjame partir en esta travesía tan anhelada. El final de mi camino ha llegado; sé feliz, cuídate, cumple tus deseos, sigue siendo la misma persona. Llora pero no para siempre._

 _Mi viaje será casi celestial, servirá para limpiar mis manos, soltar mi alma, hacer brillar el recuerdo de mi familia y perpetuar mi amor._

—Padre descansa en paz.

 _Lo escucho claro, siento tus nobles deseos. Me hace tan feliz._

—Te encargo el resto, la razón por la que dominé la magia de devil slayer del hielo es porque END es un demonio de fuego. Este poder irá de padre a hijo.

 _Lo hago porque quiero que puedas cuidarte, que venzas a tus demonios y conquistes la felicidad. Tenlo en mente: me voy de viaje y no quiero que me alcances tan pronto, quiero que vivas más y que vivas bien y feliz._

E _l viaje es mío; no quiero que me sigas y ni que me detengas. P_ _areces entenderlo y eso me da más tranquilidad._

 _Adiós hijo; cuídate. Libera tu alma, no tengas miedo a ser feliz, no te hundas en el pasado. Tú viaja hacia delante, mientras yo viajo hacia el cielo._

 _Tú puedes hacer que la melodía cambie su tragedia; el poder lo tienes, el amor también y mi voto de confianza está en ti. Eres nuestro orgullo. Así que es hora de partir; adiós._

—Como un devil slayer de hielo, ¡Derrotaré a END! —exclama con decisión Gray, mientras que la figura de su padre se desvanece y emprende el viaje hacia la liberación.

* * *

 **Esto es todo amiguitos. Espero que les guste; sinceramente creí que este saldría más trágico, pero no: tomé el viaje en otro sentido the song remains the same with me—. Nada de tomar sus maletas y viajar a Hawai, Silver agarró sus cosas y viajó al cielo. En fin XD creo que fue el más light de todos, decidí hacerlo en primera persona porque es más fácil y pensé que así quedaría más nostálgico. Pero bueeeeeeeh, ¿Notaron que los títulos de las canciones fueron estrofas de la canción "I disappear" de Metallica?**

 **¿No?**

 **D:**

 **Fracasé. XD**

 **El título del fic habla de canciones y el título de los capítulos forman parte de una canción.**

 **—Me voy—.**


End file.
